Drunken
by Tru Princess
Summary: A story that proves alchoholic beverages are no good {he he...} [and I don't think I spelled that right] (Previously titled VEGETA GETS DRUNK)
1. ...Vegeta Gets Drunk

Drunken  
  
**Hey this my fourth fan fiction (Like you care ;)  
Be a responsible reader and R&R**  
  
Vegeta was angry, no furious. He was starving and there was no food anywhere. The woman was out with her so-called 'mate', and her parents were on another of their stupid vacations. Vegeta rummaged through all the cabinets. What was the matter with these humans, Kakaraut had more food than this. He went to the huge refrigerator and literally stuck his head in it. He saw nothing. There was just a bunch of those disgusting things called vegetables. Something spotted his eye. In the very back there were 30 cans neatly lined up. He thought he saw that idiot Kakaraut refuse it one time. Humph, just another thing Vegeta could beat Kakaraut at. Vegeta opened it and took a drink. It was pretty good. Better than that brown stuff they called coke.  
  
**Hours Later**  
  
Bulma got off her car and slammed the door. How could Yamcha do that? That was his fifth time. She had just went to the bathroom to freshen her make-up and when she came out Yamcha was there making out with some blonde chick. Bulma was so angry she didn't even tell Yamcha she was leaving.  
Bulma walked in the door she heard noises in the kitchen. Oh great now she had to hear Vegeta complain. Bulma walked in the kitchen and discovered the most hilarious thing she had ever seen in her entire life. There Vegeta was sitting there surrounded by thirty beer cans eating a carrot.  
  
Bulma went and sat beside him.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
"Woman, is that you? You look funny?"  
"Gee, thanks."  
"Vegeta what happened, why are you drinking."  
"I drunk 'cuz Kakarout might beat me up that's why me ate him." Vegeta held up a carrot.  
Bulma giggled "Vegeta you hate vegetables."  
"Me don't hate me. Me can't hate me."  
"Vegeta you are very drunk."  
"Me not drunk woman. Me prince of Saiyans. Me can't get drunk."  
"Whatever Vegeta, I think you should go to bed."  
  
Bulma picked him up and she put his arm around her for support.  
  
"Vegeta you sure are heavy."  
"Huh?"  
"I said you sure are heavy."  
"Huh?"  
"NOTHING."  
"Ok."  
  
Bulma had to stop and put him on the sofa to rest. Vegeta grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV. And started to watch The Three Stooges. He saw Mo do something to Larry and he tried it on Bulma.  
  
"Ouch!"  
"Me sorry."  
  
Bulma was surprised he had actually apologized. She never thought he would do something like that even if he was drunk. Bulma smiled evilly. This could be a good opportunity.  
  
"Vegeta, what do you think of me?" Bulma asked sweetly  
  
Vegeta stared at her for a couple of minutes then finally answered.  
  
"Well, you are pretty and your the only one nice to me but you yell to loud and worry too much."  
  
"Is that how you really think of me Vegeta?"  
"Uh-huh." Vegeta hiccupped.  
"Well, how come you never told me?"  
"Because you would get mad at me."  
"Vegeta I wouldn't get mad, I could never get mad at you."   
  
Bulma thought about her own words for a while. For some reason she never got mad at him even when they were fighting. It was just impossible. She looked at Vegeta. He was watching Rugrats. He just looked absolutely cute in this state. He was laughing when Angelica knocked Tommy down and through his ball. Well he still had some evil in him. Vegeta suddenly grabbed Bulma and kissed her on the cheek after he saw DeDe do it to Tommy.   
  
"Vegeta, why did you do that for."  
He just pointed to the television.  
  
Bulma laughed. Vegeta stared at her Bulma looked at him and smiled. He smirked back. Before Bulma could do anything else he pulled her towards him and they met in a deep kiss. After a while Vegeta pulled back.  
  
"Wait..you have a boyfriend."  
  
Bulma burst into tears at the thought of Yamcha.  
  
"Awww, don't cry."  
  
And with those last words he hugged her, and she hugged him back.   
  
*20 seconds later**  
  
"Ok Vegeta you're hugging a little to tightly."  
"Vegeta?"  
"VEGETA!"  
  
She turned her head and found that he had fallen asleep on her and she couldn't get him off...  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Evil cliffhanger huh? Well I try my best. Please R&R  
Bye!  



	2. ...Bulma Gets Drunk

Bulma Gets Drunk  
  
This was just absolutely wonderful. Bulma was stuck under a very heavy Vegeta, who was knocked out cold, and she couldn't get him off. She really didn't hate the fact that she was stuck with Vegeta, she was just very scared of what he would when he woke up. What would he possibly do? Would he act normal? Would he send her to the next dimension? Or would he even be sane? Unfortunately all those questions would not be answered because Vegeta had Bulma completely pinned. Well, she might as well go to sleep because if he murdered her she would at least die asleep.  
  
**  
Vegeta awoke feeling quite comfortable. We started stretching his arms but he felt something soft. He picked up what he was holding and discovered it was blue hair. Vegeta literally jumped from the couch and was at the other side of the living room in half a second. What the hell was she doing there? And what was he doing on top of her? Suddenly all the events come rushing to his memory and he remembered everything. Vegeta felt crushed. How could he have done such an idiotic stupid thing like that? He would never live it down, and the stupid woman wouldn't let him. He had no choice but to avoid her, he would avoid her at all costs no matter what it took. He would have absolutely nothing to do with her. He would just ignore her.  
  
**  
Bulma woke, her body sore. She was surprised she was still alive. She was sure Vegeta would've killed her. Maybe he was just wanted to kill her while she was awake so she would suffer. Maybe Vegeta would start being nice to her. Yeah right.   
Bulma walked to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. Maybe that would clear her mind. Bulma looked out the window and at the gravity machine. It was vibrating and she could see the windows flashing with different colors. He was training so she probably wouldn't see him in a couple of hours. Which was good because he would probably gain more sanity. Bulma was still exhausted so she decided to go back to bed.  
  
**  
Bulma awoke for the second time that day. She had slept for four hours. Bulma walked into the kitchen hoping she wouldn't run into Vegeta. Her hopes were shattered as Vegeta walked in. She watched his every move. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet, filled it with water, and then he drank it, not even glancing at Bulma. He then left the room. Now that was rude. He didn't even look at her. Well maybe he forgot. Bulma decided to take dinner to him and maybe he would at least glance at her. So she spent the next couple of hours cooking something for Vegeta.   
  
**  
Bulma loaded the trays on the cart and went to the gravity room. She turned the gravity off from outside and walked in. Vegeta was still training. Bulma dragged the cart in. Vegeta still kept training. Bulma decided to do something that would catch his attention. She dropped the plate and watch as it shattered on the floor. Vegeta walked up to her, took the cart from her, pushed her out the door, and slammed the door on her face.   
  
Bulma slammed the door as she walked in he house. How could he do something like that to her after the hard trouble she went through just to cook it. It didn't matter she was still beautiful. Just because Vegeta didn't want her didn't mean other men didn't want her either. She decided to take a night out in the town. Maybe she would get lucky and see some cute guys there.  
  
**  
Bulma looked at herself from the mirror. Excellent. She had worn her sluttiest outfit and some *extra* make-up. Any man had to be crazy not to want her. She looked at herself one more time and left out the door to the nearest bar.  
  
**  
Vegeta walked from the gravity room. Good. The woman was nowhere to be seen. Being full from the food the woman had given him Vegeta decided to take a nap on the couch. Vegeta sat down and closed his eyes.  
  
**  
Vegeta's head jerked up as he heard the door close. The woman was back. The light turned on and Vegeta squinted. He saw the woman walking towards him. She was hardly wearing anything.  
She sat down and turned on the TV. Vegeta could feel her staring at him but he did not want to turn around. Instead he tried to concentrate on the television. He heard Bulma giggling. Her giggling then turned into laughter. Soon Bulma was laughing so hard Vegeta couldn't even hear the TV.  
  
"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS SO FUNNY WOMAN?"  
  
"Your hair."  
  
Vegeta growled and turned his attention back to the TV. Bulma scoot closer to Vegeta. Vegeta just ignored her. Bulma scoot closer until their skin was touching. Before Vegeta could scoot away Bulma kissed him on the cheek. When Bulma was about to kiss him on the lips Vegeta left to his room. But Bulma quickly followed. Vegeta closed the door before she could get in. Bulma wasn't about to leave without a fight. She ran downstairs and grabbed the keys then ran back to Vegeta's room and unlocked the door. She ran to the bed and lay next to Vegeta facing him.  
  
"Vegeta why you ignoring me? I know that you likes me. You told me."  
  
Vegeta walked out his room and went to the kitchen.  
  
Bulma followed closely behind.  
  
As Vegeta was walking Bulma sneaked up behind him and pinched his a$$.  
  
Vegeta got very angry and pinned Bulma to the wall.  
  
"Woman I suggest you keep your hands too yourself or els-"  
  
Vegeta couldn't finish. Bulma had locked in a deep kiss with him and he couldn't pry her off. Vegeta tried harder to get her off but she had a very good grip. Bulma had led him to the couch and she was on top of him still kissing him. Bulma had finally stopped to catch her breath. Vegeta was staring straight at her and she just stared back. Bulma smiled, Vegeta scowled. Bulma snuggled close to him and sighed but before drifting off to sleep she whispered a few words; "I love you Vegeta."  
  
To be Continued...  
  
I know, I know it wasn't humorous as the last but I really couldn't think of anything for Bulma to do or say. Sorry. R&R please  
  



	3. ...Vegeta And Goku Get Drunk

Vegteta AND Goku get drunk  
  
**Hey I decided to do another where Vegeta gets drunk, but this time it's in front of the whole Z-Gang. R&R**  
  
Vegeta was confused. Had the woman said she loved him? Naw, he probably just imagined it.  
Vegeta took her off of him and left her there to continue her slumber.  
  
**  
Bulma woke up, her head throbbing. She had made terrible embarrassment of herself in front of Vegeta. But she didn't think she did that much. Oh well, she knew that whatever she had done it couldn't have been as bad as what Vegeta did. Suddenly the phone rang and Bulma jumped up to get it.  
  
"Hello?..."  
  
"Hey Goku..."  
  
"Yeah I'm free..."  
  
"Sure Goku I'd love to go..."  
  
"Well I'm not sure Vegeta would want to go but I'll ask him..."  
  
"At six?...  
  
"Ok Bye."  
  
Just then Vegeta walked in the door.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, Goku wants you to go to the party they are having tonight."  
  
"What the hell is a party?"  
  
"Well, it's a time where everyone relaxes and dances and eats."  
  
Bulma decided to leave out the drinking part.  
  
"Well, what do you say Vegeta?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww, C'mon Vegeta it's gonna be fun and besides Chi-Chi is cooking."  
  
Vegeta pondered for a moment.  
  
"I'll go but when I am done eating I'll leave. And if any of those stupid earthlings bother me, I'll be forced to send them to the next dimension."  
  
Bulma stared at him.  
  
"My gosh, what an ego."  
  
**  
Bulma was wondering what to wear. She was thankful she had done her hair and make-up first because only an hour was left before the party would begin. Bulma finally decided to wear a mini-skirt and a tank top with matching sandals.  
Bulma walked to the living room and got her keys. Vegeta was waiting for her outside.  
  
"Vegeta do you need a ride."  
  
"Yes, woman but only because I don't know where the so-called party is."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Bulma and Vegeta hopped in the car and took off into what would be an unforgettable night for everyone.  
  
**  
Goku greeted Bulma and Vegeta at the door.  
He hugged Bulma and before he could say 'Hi' to Vegeta he went passed them and sat on the sofa with a scowl.  
  
"What wrong with Vegeta?"  
  
"Don't worry he's always that way."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well Chi-Chi wants you to help her in the kitchen so I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok, Bye."  
  
Bulma went to the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Chi-Chi what's cookin'?"  
  
"Hi Bulma. I'm making homemade pizza."  
  
"Pizza, huh? Well, I'm sure Vegeta would like that."  
  
"Vegeta came?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, you'd better be careful because Goku wants to have a drinking challenge with him."  
  
"Really, well that should be interesting."  
  
**  
"Hey, Vegeta I bet you I can drink more beer cans than you."  
  
"Dream on Kakaraut."  
  
"Well, if you don't want to I guess I can ask a weak little earthling."  
  
"Damnit, give me a beer."  
  
**1 hour later**  
  
Chi-Chi walked out of the kitchen and nearly screamed. Goku and Vegeta were both on their 45th can of beer. She pulled Goku away.  
  
"Goku, stop this ridiculous drinking right now!"  
  
"Oh shut-up woman we are trying to have some fun."  
  
"Goku don't you ever speak to me like that again."  
  
"Aaa, shove it up your a$$."  
  
Before Chi-Chi went crazy Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"Where is me Bulma?"  
  
"Your Bulma? Well, Bulma ran to her house to get some more peppers."  
  
Vegeta picked up Chi-Chi.  
  
"Don't you ever call her that again."  
  
Before he could throw her against the wall Krillin came to her aid.  
  
"Hey Vegeta I think you should leave her alone."  
  
"Shut-up you little...you little..bald..thingy!"  
  
Krillin was about to swing at Vegeta, but Yamcha stoppped him.  
  
"Hey wait a second, did you just call Bulma yours?"  
  
"Yeah, got a problem scar face?"  
  
Yamcha turned red with anger.  
  
Piccillo got in between them.  
  
"THAT IS ENPOUPH!!"  
  
Goku just sat there laughing at everyone.  
  
Vegeta then turned his attention to the radio.  
He walked up and turned it on full blast.  
Everyone covered up his or her ears. He the grabbed Tien and started dancing to 'Bailomos' by Enrique Iglesias with him.  
  
**  
Bulma walked in the room and saw some very disturbing things;  
Goku was sitting on the sofa with a scowl on his face, Yamcha was on the floor unconscious, Krillin and Tien were laughing, Chi-Chi had a total look of shock on her face, and Vegeta and Piccillo were doing the tango.  
  
Vegeta spotted Bulma and then dropped Piccillo, much to his relief.  
He went up to Bulma and spun her around then started dancing with her.  
  
**Hours Later**  
Bulma finally got Vegeta to calm down. After a while everyone started to act normal again and Yamcha was conscience. The only thing different was that Vegeta was grinning and Goku was scowling. Chi-Chi passed out pizza and everyone chowed down. After everyone was finished Krillin turned on the radio and everyone listened. Yamcha kept on giving Vegeta and Bulma ugly looks and Vegeta noticed this so when 'Ms. Jackson' came on (by Outkast) Vegeta started singing:  
  
"Never meant to take Bulma from you, I apologize a trillion times."  
"I'm sorry Ms. Yamcha, ooh I am for reaal."  
  
Yamcha looked humiliated.  
  
After that song was finished 'Don't Tell Me' by Madonna came on and Vegeta jumped in between Tien and Chi-Chi, put his arms around them, and started singing again.  
  
"Tell me love isn't true, it's just somethin' that we dooo."  
  
Yes this night would be interesting, indeed.  
  
**Whew! Done. R&R. Bye.**  
  
  



	4. ...DBZ Girls Get Drunk

Drunken  
  
.DBZ Girls Get Drunk  
  
**In this chapter the story takes place sometime before the World Martial Arts Tournament and Goku is alive. I know it doesn't follow the original DBZ timeline, but who cares?! This is *my* story and I can do anything I want. Also to the flamers who said I was stupid and that drunken people don't act like that I'm very aware of that too. And I really don't care. That's why it's called fan*fiction* so lay off. But I send lots of thanks to those who reviewed and liked the story. You are greatly appreciated.**  
  
  
  
"Are you sure, Chi-Chi? Remember that last time we had a "get-together". It turned out to be a total disaster."  
  
"How could I forget?" Chi-Chi giggled.  
  
"What happened?" Videl asked curiously.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It was along time ago. Besides not even Vegeta or Goku remembered."  
  
"Remembered what?" Asked 18 impatiently.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma stared at each other for a moment then busted out laughing.  
  
18 just frowned and Videl still seemed a little confused.  
  
**Later at Goku's house.**  
  
".So what do you think Goku?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"WHAT DO Y OU MEAN ABOUT WHAT? HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME?"  
  
"Well that food your cooking looks really good and I can't really pay attention to thinks when I'm hungry."  
  
Chi-Chi just scowled and blew her bangs out of her face.  
  
"Saiyjins."  
  
**At Krillin's house**  
  
"Really? A New Years party?"  
  
"Well what's wrong with that?"  
  
Krillin stared at her for a moment then busted out laughing.  
  
"Krillin what's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing. He he."  
  
"Hmph, no one tells me anything."  
  
**At C.C.**  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Veegeettaa!! Why!! It's New Years the least you could do is go to a simple party."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine I guess I'll just have to take somebody else. Hmm..I think Tien is free."  
  
Bulma picked the phone up and Vegeta snatched it from her hands.  
  
"Your not going anywhere with that 3-eyed freak."  
  
Bulma just smiled brightly.  
  
  
  
"This is going to be so much fun." Said Bulma as she started to hang up little string things.  
  
"Yes, let's just hope no one gets drunk this time."  
  
"So someone got drunk?" Videl asked.  
  
"So that's what happened." 18 said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. The point is that we are going to have fun."  
  
"This is definitely going to be a new experience for 18. She's never been to a party before."  
  
Videl looked at 18 curiously.  
  
"You've never been to a party before?"  
  
18 rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with that.  
  
'These people sure are strange.' Thought Videl.  
  
**New Years Eve**  
  
Videl sighed. The party was so boring. No one was doing anything. And she had dressed especially nice for the party. She wore a black mini-skirt with knee-high boots and a matching spaghetti strapped blouse. She had even taken her hair out of her pigtails. All for nothing, everyone was too busy to notice her. Gohan was talking to the weird green guy. Bulma hadn't arrived yet and Chi-Chi was making party refreshments. How many could you possibly need for a small party? She had made over 4 dozen trays. These were definitely some crazy people.  
  
  
  
When Bulma arrived nothing improved. Everyone was still sitting around waiting for absolutely nothing! She had arrived with Vegeta who looked quite handsome and she wore a flashy baby blue dress that matched her hair and eyes with her hair in tight curls. She didn't know how Bulma managed to look so young. She would have to talk to her later. Chi-Chi still looked young as well but she acted like an old lady. She could be nice sometimes but she was such a grouch. She wore a nice white dress and had her hair the same way she always had it but some curls remained down from her bun, which nicely framed her face. 18 looked marvelous. Her hair was still down but there were twists held by little rubber bands that matched her eyes. She wore a blue mini-skirt and a tube top, that Bulma made her ware, and some high heels. Even though she looked great she looked pretty pissed off. Everyone looked quite nice but it was so boring. Videl was suddenly pulled out from the crowd by Chi-Chi.  
  
"This party stinks!"  
  
"I know, I know, but what could we possibly do to make it better."  
  
"How 'bout some drinks."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"You know what happened last time."  
  
"I know but women have much more control."  
  
"You can, but I'm not going to make a fool of myself."  
  
Videl shrugged and opened a can (which Yamcha had so nicely provided them with) and began chugging it.  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi went over to Bulma and pointed to Videl. Bulma laughed and said that Videl would learn her lesson soon enough.  
  
Unaware to them was Vegeta pouring some liquor into Bulma's soda. He remembered exactly what happened at their other "get-together". They had all made a fool of the Prince of Saiyjins. He just pretended he forgot to ignore any uncomfortable confrontations. He couldn't help but laugh evilly when he poured some into Chi-Chi's drink as well.  
  
  
  
18 asked Krillin to leave once again. And again he told her to be patient. 18 sighed as she looked at Videl who seemed a little hyper. Videl noticed 18's gaze and began pouring 18 a "drink". She walked towards her and handed it to her.  
  
"What do I want this for?"  
  
"Just drink it. It will make the party a lot more funner."  
  
18 frowned at her bad grammar but drank it anyway. It tasted delicious. Videl just smiled and left walking a little strange.  
  
  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi watched Videl trip and almost fall. They began to giggle, then laugh a little, and then laugh some more. Soon they were on the ground holding their stomachs and they were laughing hysterically. Goku walked over to them confused.  
  
"Hey are you feeling okay?"  
  
They kind of looked like they were in pain to Goku. They were making funny faces and they couldn't breathe too well.  
  
Chi-Chi stood up.  
  
"Of course we are Kakarot. You're sooo silly."  
  
Goku looked at her confused for a few moments then left quietly.  
  
"What's wrong with Kakarot."  
  
"I don't know, he's always in a bad mood."  
  
They looked at each other for a moment and then busted out laughing.  
  
  
  
18 walked towards Krillin, who was playing cards with Tien.  
  
"Hey 18, what's up?" He said, not looking away from his cards."  
  
"Oh nothin, just a lil tired."  
  
18 yawned and stretched. She scoot a little closer to Krillin, who was sitting down and sat down on his head. She crossed her legs and smiled at Tien who dropped his cards in surprise.  
  
"Ummm.18 are you feeling okay?"  
  
"What do you mean ten, I'm fine. Just having a nice sit."  
  
"First of all my name is Tien, and second I don't think Krillin appreciates you sitting on his head."  
  
18 stood up. "Who asked you anyways??!!" She ran off towards Videl who was sitting in Goku's lap.  
  
".And I want a bike, and a some make-up, and your son, and some-"  
  
"Umm.Videl I'm sorry but I can't get you those things."  
  
"What do you mean, your Santa Clause, right?"  
  
Goku just fell over.  
  
18 pushed Videl off of Goku.  
  
"Hey it's my turn."  
  
18 sat in Goku's lap and began to demand what she wanted for Christmas.  
  
**Meanwhile.**  
  
"C'mon you know you can't resist me."  
  
Picollo scowled and tried to pry Chi-Chi off of him.  
  
"Pickle why you fight these natural urges, we both knows we're meant for each other."  
  
With those words Picollo threw her and she landed on Bulma and they both fell on the floor. They both thought it was hilarious so they busted out laughing.again.and again.and so on.  
  
Videl watched 18 jealously as she kept making her list longer. It was her turn to have some fun.  
  
"Hey Gohan, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing I guess, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well because I just wanted to know if you wanted to dance."  
  
"Sure.but there's no music."  
  
"GOHAN IF YOU NOT WANT TO DANCE WITH ME YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME. YOU'RE SUCH A JERK. YOU'RE ALWAYS TALKING TRASH TO I AND AND..WAAA!!!!" *begins to wail like Serena*  
  
Gohan just stared at her shocked.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and left.  
  
Bulma looked around. The place needed some music. She turned on the radio full blast. Everyone covered their ears but they eventually got used to it, except Picollo that is.  
  
He walked towards Bulma and the radio. He reached for the radio but Bulma stopped him.  
  
"No Pickle it mine!!!"  
  
Picollo stepped back. What the hell was wrong with her, she was acting like Vegeta and Goku had acted at the other get-together. He growled then stalked off.  
  
Bulma smiled at her victory but frowned at the radio. There was just static. She spotted a microphone and plugged it into the stereo.  
  
"OK EVERYONE!!" She screamed into the microphone. "IT'S TIME TO PLAY KAREOKE!!!!"  
  
Everyone just stared at her dumbfounded except 18, Chi-Chi, and Videl, who screamed excitedly and ran towards Bulma. After a few moments 18 took the mic and Videl played a song from her burned CD.  
  
Chi-Chi dimmed the lights and the song began with a nice beat. Yamcha began laughing when he recognized the song. Krillin was trying to pull her off of the table but she wouldn't let him. Krillin slapped his forehead. She was drunk.  
  
.I was gonna clean my room until I got high  
  
I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high  
  
My room is still messed up and I know why  
  
Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high  
  
Everyone started laughing except Vegeta and Picollo who just smirked. Goku just scratched his head  
  
"What is "high"? Does she mean flying?"  
  
Everything stopped when Krillin turned off the music.  
  
"Ok 18, I think that's enough." He said nervously.  
  
"NO, ME NOT FINISHED."  
  
"You heard him now get off!" Bulma pushed her off and began singing a different song.  
  
I got my twin glock .40s  
  
Cocked back  
  
Me and my homies  
  
So drop that  
  
We rollin on twenties  
  
With the top back  
  
So much money  
  
You can't stop th-  
  
  
  
Bulma stopped singing when Vegeta pulled her off the table.  
  
"Vegetable, couldn't you wait till we got to home, you told I you hated to do that stuff in front of Kakarot."  
  
Vegeta growled. Maybe he poured a little too much.  
  
  
  
Before Videl could start singing Tien destroyed the microphone.  
  
"YOU MEANIES ARE ALWAYS KILLIN OUR FUN!"  
  
Everyone just stared at Videl evilly.  
  
"No matter, me can still dance."  
  
"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!" LETS TO THE CHA-CHA."  
  
"Ok Chi-Chi let's do the Cha-Cha!"  
  
Bulma started laughing.  
  
"You get it CHI-CHI and CHA-CHA."  
  
"That's not funny. Grrrr..! Santa Clause, tell them something."  
  
Goku just tried to avoid them all  
  
"C'mon Vegetable let's do the Cha-Cha!"  
  
"No chance woman."  
  
"SCREW YOU TOO."  
  
All the drunk ladies and began *trying* to do the Cha-Cha.  
  
Chi-Chi began singing with the song  
  
...Take it back now yal  
  
One hop this time  
  
Right foot lets stomp  
  
Left foot lets stomp  
  
Cha Cha now yal  
  
To the left  
  
Take it back now yal  
  
Two hops this time  
  
Two on the left  
  
Two on the right  
  
Cha Cha now yal"  
  
.And that was the beginning of the New Year.  
  
**Me don't think it was too funny. J/K Oh well! R&R!** 


End file.
